Riding Lessons
by Wingedhatchling
Summary: Any proper heiress can ride a horse...so Hinata has to be able to ride a horse. Problem one is survival of her new sensie and the new horses. Problem two, these horses have a secret that may cost Hinata...not your tipicial lovey dovey romance...
1. New sensie, pervert, and flyspraybottle

Aktasuki horses! Hope you guys like this version better.

Hinata poked her head into the stables. Her white eyes scanned the new horses. She was never much of a horse girl, but her father insisted on her learning. Apparently there could be times where ninjas had to get somewhere quicker than usual and to do that they usually needed a nin-horse.

Hinata walked timidly into the stable. She walked up to the first stall. There a giant horse snorted and looked down at her. It was a blue horse with a darker blue main and tail. It had pure mischief in it's eyes. Hinata reached out and petted the horse's soft muzzle.

"I wouldn't do that," A calm voice advised

"O-oh!" Hinata swung around to see the ranch owner. She had long brown hair that went down to mid-back length. She wore a dark green shirt and had black pants, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I just didn't want you to lose your hand!" The women laughed, "You're the Huuyga I'm supposed to teach? Alright!" The women Held up a white lead rope, "Lets begin. I'm Fang by the way. We'll put you on…" She surveyed the stalls, "Well we got nine new horses. I'll put you on…actually since I'm so nice, I'll let you choose the horse you'll ride. You can choose the horse that almost bucked me off and tried to trample me several times, Temper. The horse that tried to rip my arm off with his sharp teeth, Zilla, or you can choose the sweetheart that let me ride her, Dolly."

"Umm," Hinata stared at her bazaar new sensei. Did she really even have a choice? "Dolly please."

Fang smirked and walked down the aisle with Hinata trailing behind her. They reached a stall marked 'Dolly' and Fang slid the stall door open and put a halter on the hose inside. She was beautiful. Dolly had white fur with a long blue main and tail. The strange thing was that someone had put a paper flower behind her ear.

"Alright Hinata," Fang had put on a saddle and attached a lead rope to the halter, "Follow me to the arena.

As they walked Hinata observed all of the new nin-horses. The one she had saw before had a label jaws on his stall door. All the males were stallions. There Was Clay a blond horse with a really long main and tail. Then there was trickster a black horse with a orange star and muzzle. Next was Raven a pure black horse. Zilla was a half black half white horse who had really sharp teeth and dark green mane and tail. Gramps was a copper horse with black stripes all over him (Even on his muzzle) Temper was a pure white horse with purple eyes and a weird medallion. Roach was a white horse with black hair (Creepy) Then there was Pierce who was orange with a black star and marks on his face. Last was tomato a light red horse with a dark red main and tail.

"Wow," Hinata muttered

"What?" Fang asked, "Oh, yeah most of the new male horses are pretty big. At least Raven, Clay, and Tomato are a hand less in size than the others. They're pretty strange. I'm not even sure of their breeds…"

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. She was already afraid of riding a horse, but riding one from that height might actually kill her from fright.

They had reached the door of the arena and stepped in to a gigantic room. The floor was mostly dirt and there were some blue barrels and jumps spread around the vast room.

"Oh, woops." Fang stopped, "Hinata can you get the fly spray. Even this late in summer there are pretty bad horseflies. It's back in the tack room on the table to the right."

"Hia," Hinata turned around, glad to delay her first time on a horse a little longer. She re-entered the stable. All of the horse's ears perked towards her. The stallions were the only ones in the stable. Fang had mentioned something wanting to keep the stallions and Dolly separate in their own herd. They kept looking at door ignoring Hinata, "F-Fangs back in the arena with D-Dolly."

Okay, she was going crazy. Hinata felt her-self flush in embarrassment, why had she explained the situation to the horses? The stallions had their ears trained on her now. Hinata began her walk to the tack room feeling on edge.

After she got the fly spray, she headed back almost at a trot of her own. That is until a big white muzzle grabbed her arm.

Hinata yelped in surprise and froze. Looking back she nearly screamed as fierce purple eyes inspected her.

"F-Fang!" Hinata squeaked, unable to take her eyes off the horse.

"Temper!" Fang roared as she flew in Trailing Dolly behind her. She forced two finger into Temper's mouth and pushed against soft gum until his mouth slid open. Hinata was surprised by the impressed look she received from the Burnett, "Well I think he likes you."

"W-what!" Hinata gave Fang a strange look

"Yeah, he does," Fang assured, "Wanna try riding him?"

"NO!" Hinata shrieked and blinked in surprise. She hadn't meant to sound harsh…she was just scared.

"You don't believe me…" Fang scratched her head thinking, "If you don't trust me how do you expect me to teach you? Well, I could always prove I'm right….and I know I am."

"How?" Hinata wondered.

"Like this," Fang opened the stall and pushed Hinata in.

The blue haired girl yelped and fell to the sawdust covered floor. The giant white horse jumped around and lowered it's head to meet Hinata's eyes.

"H-hello," The Huuyga had sudden images of her maimed body and felt her heart pound inside her chest. That is until the horse nuzzled it's muzzle into her chest, "YELP"

"Yeah it's male," Fang nodded in amusement and cracked the door enough to let Hinata out, "Okay come back out here,"

"Okay first I'll show you how to mount." Fang led Dolly over to a mounting block. It looked like a stepladder almost, "Step up. Good now put your foot in the stirrup. Your other foot," Hinata blushed and obeyed, "Good! Now pull your-self up and throw your leg over her back." Hinata was on, "Great! Now don't fall off,"

Hinata sat perfectly still allowing her hips to move with the horse. Fang adjusted her position and lengthened the stirrups a bit. Then she led the horse out to the middle of the arena and clicked her tongue.

"Woah,," Hinata whimpered and grabbed with horses main. It felt as if she was going to simply slip off at any minute.

"Don't worry sweetie," Fang cooed, "That's all how we feel when we first ride. It'll get more fun after a few lessons. Although your legs will hurt. Just be thankful it's not winter when your legs freeze!"

"Hmm," Was all Hinata could respond with as the horse started to slow for the scared girl's sake. They were going in circles around Fang who was giving more and more lead rope to lengthen the circle.

"Now don't squeeze with you legs," Fang commanded, "Otherwise the horse will go in a trot! Oh not with your knees either deer, then Dolly will stop," Hinata started to get used to the feeling of riding, "That's it relax and let your legs go like a washcloth or a rag doll."

Hinata smiled she bet Naruto would love horseback riding too! Maybe they could ride to gather it would be like a…No he liked Sakura not her. Hinata's head fell.

"Keep your head up!" Fang quickly warned. Too late.

Dolly froze and backed up slightly. Hinata's gaze snapped back up, "W-what happened? Is Dolly okay?" She patted the horses gorgeous white hair.

"Haha!" Fang laughed at the girls innocence and concern, "It's okay Hinata! Dolly probably just thought you saw a snake! You see ninja-horses like Dolly is trained to be weary of enemies and usually get over little problems like that, but Dolly hasn't been trained that much yet, so she's still like a normal horse." Dolly snorted and glared at Fang for being called normal, "Well some can understand us pretty well than again…You want to try a trot?"

"N-no Thank You!" Hinata replied quickly, "I'm just getting used to a walk."

"Okay we'll start out slow," Fang nodded as if talking to her-self, "Then we'll work our way up."

"Okay," Hinata realized something, "I'm not wearing a helmet!"

"You won't have time to take one on and off during a mission anyways," Fang shrugged. That's when Hinata decided she may not survive these lessons.

Hinata sat on a bench in the stables rubbing her sore legs. Fang had told her to leave whenever and had left after feeding all the horses and letting all, but the new nine out in the fields for the night. She had muttered something about not wanting any unwanted ponies popping up because of the stallions.

The blue haired girl sighed. She limped over to Dolly's stable and patted her neck. She even fed her a horse treat. Fang had gave her a few sliced up apples.

"You're a very nice girl," Hinata softly talked to the horse, "Thanks for being, so gentle. It was my first time riding a horse."

There was a neigh in the stable opposite of Clay. Trickster had poked his head out of the little window on his stall bars. Someone had opened all the horses little windows. Trickster bobbed his head and pawed the ground insisting on an apple piece of his own.

Hinata walked over and fed him and he nuzzled her. She turned and realized all eyes were on her. For she was the keeper of the precious apples. She blushed even though they were just horses. She looked at the first stall where Jaws was grinning? Opposite of him was Raven who didn't seemed interested. Down a row was Clay and opposite of him was Tomato. Then down a row was Roach *Shiver* opposite of him was a supply room. Down a row was Gramps and opposite of him was Temper. Down a row was Zilla and opposite of him was the nuzzling Trickster. Pierce was down a row staring at Dolly who was opposite of him staring back.

Hinata went down the rows giving them all apple pieces. She could have sworn Zilla had a different Winnie then before.

When she got to Temper who she was still scared of, because of earlier events. He took the apple piece and even nuzzled into her chest...again…

She went home tired and hungry from the ride. She fell asleep in her nice soft bed. Almost as soft as Dolly's fur.

Sigh I haven't written in forever. Okay hears the first chapter of the new version. Feel free to comment on any chapter. Flaming is allowed if and only if you use your account names.


	2. Dance and have some blood

I've decided to be a little more sneaky with the plot for this version of the story.

It had been about a month since Hinata began. So far Fang had only put her on the new horses. Although she hadn't ridden Zilla since he drew a little blood, but luckily Fang had cleaned out his mouth, before he could taste it.

Hinata tenderly creaked the door open. She gazed in and saw that Jaws stall was empty. So was Ravens and all of the other new Horses were gone as well. All of the other stalls were full now. Fang must have switched the horses in the middle of the night.

"Umm, hi?" Hinata blushed as she noticed the horses gazes were locked on her, but they closed their eyes and went back into a light sleep at the sound of her soft innocent voice.

Hinata walked to the other end of the stable and slid through the already cracked open door.

The new horses had formed a circle and were softly whinnying to each other. Their ears all pinned back. Roach was in the middle of the circle. It was a strange sight, it reminded Hinata of a group of ninjas surrounding a spy or captive.

Then she spotted Fang leading her horse, Pilgrim, out into the pasture.

"Sensie!" The blue haired maiden called, "I'm here sensie."

The brown haired women stopped and smiled. Fang had begun to act almost like an older sister. Hinata would say motherly, but she doubted a mother would be so sadistic and loving at the same time towards her children. Then again what did she know about having a mother?

"Hinata! I'm going to get Gramps ready! Oh, yeah no saddle today!" Fang called and laughed at the look of surprise on Hinata's face.

The blue haired girl hadn't ridden Gramps yet. In fact she had only had thirteen lessons so far. Lessons were three times a week. Except for one week, she had had four when her father needed her out of the house…she was so sore…

GRAMPS POV

Gramps stood there as the Hyuuga climbed onto his back. She weighed almost nothing. The horse followed Fang out of the gate and into the inside arena.

Fang looked over at Gramps, "Hinata! You must trust Gramps not to buck! Goodgreif! Let go of his neck." Hinata did so, but she was now clinging with her legs, "Just like you had a saddle,"

Gramps felt the girl called Hinata loosen her legs and relax slightly. Silly girl, he wouldn't waste energy on this little girl. She had to be barely seventeen and she was to sy to be anything, but innocent.

HINATA'S POV

Hinata let her hips move with the horse and stared straight forward. Fang had told her to ride twice around the arena. Meanwhile Fang was busy doing something, but she said if she told Hinata she would have to feed her to feed her to Zilla. Suddenly music filled the arena.

"Haha!" Fang laughed, "Look at Gramps dance!" Hinata gave Fang a confused look, "Look at his head Hinata!"

Hinata looked and giggled as Gramps head swayed back and forth with the rhythm.

"Well Hinata pack up when you leave," Fang stretched and gave a wolf-ish grin, "Just put Gramps out and have fun. Horses grow attached to a kind person,"

Hinata watched her sempi leave.

The blue haired girl rode for a couple more minutes. Then she decided to something insane. She clicked her tongue and squeezed her ankles against the horse. Gramps broke out into trot.

Hinata gasped in surprised. She had been only staying on, because she had a hold on his mane. "AHH," Hinata slipped off Gramp's back and crashed to the ground. She blacked out for a minute. Her eyes opened wide when she awoke. She rolled onto her back and sat up. She was breathing hard and a trickle of blood was coming from her arm.

Gramps was looking down at her. He reached down and picked her up in his mouth. His dull teeth could crush someone's hand, but he used them gently. He galloped out to the pastures and jumped over the gate.

Zilla whinnied and they started a conversation that Hinata could not understand. The white/black split horse licked the blood coming off Hinata hungrily.

"Wha," Hinata whispered as Zilla changed

His main shortened and he shrank. His fur grew into his skin and his face distorted it-self into a man's face. Zilla was whatever he was before again, "So blood is the cure? **It could also just be Hyuuga's blood** or even women's blood!" Zetzu questioned him-self

The plant-man picked up Hinata and tucked her under his arm, "**We must consult** Pien-san!"

Hinata started fighting back immediately, but she was easily concered when Zilla grabbed her throat in-between his sharp deadly teeth.

Zilla carried her and called the other 'horses' They galloped and snorted in surprise and envy at the sight of the reformed plant-man.

"**It was her blood**," Zilla explained, "Pien-san what will you have us do**?**"

Pierce looked sternly at Hinata and whinnied to the others. The man holding Hinata nodded and the other horses looked at each other, their ears pinned back. Temper stepped forward, his head held high. He trotted over and licked up a little of Hinata's blood. The horses seemed to hold their breath.

Suddenly Temper's main grew longer and his body shrank. The others whinnied their feet in approval. Pierce narrowed his eyes in concentration and thought. He whinnied instructions to Zilla who nodded once again in agreement.

Hinata started inching away from the strange horses. She positioned her-self to run for dear life

"Where are you going?" Temper had spotted her and scooped her up, "I still have too thank you little girl," He smirked down at her and cupped her chin.

Hinata squeaked and was about to give him a major chakara filled slap, when Zilla took her from Temper's arms. He was more frightening then Temper.

Hinata tried to act brave, "P-p-put me down!" She tried to command. It didn't help that she was trembling.

Zilla ignored her, "**Hidan we must not harm her if she is the only way to return to normal!**" He growled in a deep angry voice, "If you hurt her I'll devour you!" He smiled and licked his lips, and then continued, "**If we do anything to alter her current state it could easily affect whatever changed us back.**"

Temper sneered, but backed off a little. He was immortal, but he didn't want to spend eternity being digested!

Raven whinnied to Pierce, who was still thinking. Pierce ignored the black's horse question and instructed Zilla once again. Of course Zillanodded.

He held Hinata tightly and started to morph into the ground. Hinata blushed and did the only sensible thing when horses turn into human-plant things that eats people, can morph into grounds with her capptive, she fainted.

Done with Chappie 2. Not the best Chappie, but at least it's there. Muhaha I have an evil plan for the story plot :-) Please review. Finally got this done, sorry it's been months, but school is school, and my teachers don't back off, because the end of the semester.

By the way. I'll get this story done. Just like I did for Blueberry-san.


	3. Not a nightmare

Hey it's chappie 3! And Exams are over 'relief'

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she snuggled into her blankets from the terror of her dream. No it was more like a nightmare. Thank God it was over. Besides such things didn't happen, in fact it was just ridiculous. Almost funny who had ever heard of a plant/man/horse that ate people? Hinata shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Hot breath whispered the question into her ear.

Hinata jumped up, scratching her arm, twirled around and yelped. Terror gripped her as the little fawn stared into the eyes of her hungry predator. Hanging out of the wall, he could have killed her. She flinched at the thought of him watching her sleep.

Then frightened she spoke up and took a fighting stance, "Y-you m-must leave immediately!"

He stopped grinning and cocked his head to the side. His lips pouted, and his eyes narrowed a little, His gaze searched into her, sending shivers of fear through her, and he simply merged into the wall.

Hinata's breath started to slow, why? Why did he just…unless this was a trick. He seemed like the trickster type. She sat up, and dressed her-self. Checking the time, it was a few hours past midnight, she prepared to awake Neji, and her father. They would be annoyed, and may not even believe her. They could also not be here considering she hadn't even seen them yesterday. Desiding she could take that risk, she reached for the door.

"**No.**" A different voice from the man before said, before Hinata had turned the doorknob, "**You come with us.** Whisper good-bye to you family, unless of course…**you want us to have to deal with them**."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Hinata asked hoping to reason, "I'm not a medical ninja, and I will truly be useless."

"I doubt that." Zetzu smiled, a type of smile, that one does when they have a secret, "Now come along, we don't want to waste your blood, do we? **It would be a shame to damage the nice furniture in this room as well…**"

"But I could just give you a vile of my blood. Wouldn't you rather have that then a a screaming girl?"

Zilla stepped forward and greabbed her chin with one hand. Turing her head one way and then other way. Hinata felt a strange power in this man, and realized she would not win in a battle. He spoke a little softer this time, "**If we simply take a vile of blood it could brake, or we could run out.** Besides it would be more fun, with another girl. Ours are so boring, and quiet."

Now he was trying to reason with her. "I, no I can't. Please do not touch me." Be brave like Naruto-kun. Hinata thought to her-self, and pulled her face out of his grip. Then she quickly re-took her fighting position. Although it proved useless as the man once again sank into the floor. Like a crocodile in the water leaping out for it's prey, he quickly reappeared behind, her. Covering her mouth, this time he dragged her under with him.

Hinata had never experienced anything like this before-hand. Traveling was like passing through pudding. She had to hold her breath, but the Earth seemed to allow them through, and even push them along. It was like an under-tow in water that the man controlled.

Finally they reached a destination and the shy maiden, was released. She fell to the ground gasping, and relieved when it stayed solid. She blinked rapidly and remembering the strange man, looked up, only to be met with the sight of hooves.

There was a familiar whiny. Hinata looked further up, and was met with Pierce. He looked down at her expressionless as always. She pulled her-self off the ground relieved at the sight. Then exploring her surroundings she was even more overjoyed to find her-self in Fang's stable.

Hinata trying her best to stay silent, activated her bakugan, and was relieved when the man's chakara was no where to be found.

"Hinata." Fangs voice was one of no emotion. Hinata ran to her sensei and Fang healed the scratches on her arm, causing instant relief, "Be more careful…"

"S-sensei!" Hinata clung to her, "I-I'm frightened. A man he brought me here. I had a nightmare about them, Th-th-they…"

"Hinata that was not a nightmare," Fang embraced her, to calm her down, "Don't worry these men will not hurt you." Then she whispered to low for Hinata to hear, "I will not let them."

"Y-you are with them," Hinata hiccupping sobs of horror, "You…betrayed me. But you always acted…you were like my mother…how could0…"

"Hinata you must understand," Fang explained, "I act as different people to fit my mission, each personality designed for each job. I am actually a simple medic for this organization. Also I am too young to be your mother. I am only five years older then you. I am sorry if you became emotionally attached to me. I did not mean for you to feel pain."

The blue-haired girl broke out of Fang's embrace and ran. Only to be blocked by Jaws and Raven. Then in the other direction Temper, one of the horrors of her nightmare snatched her up, and pinned her against him-self.

"Hello, again," The albino whispered, "Your fun to play around with." He proceeded to try to bite her, for more blood, until Fang smacked him across the head.

It was funny to see the short women, against the huge man. Yet, why had she done that?

"What the...!" Hidan cursed the burnet for interfering.

"Any reason to hurt you," Fang sneered showing a temporary flash of hidden rage, "Leader-sama also instructed you not to hurt her."

"I was just curios," Temper muttered rubbing his head, and glaring at Fang, "It was just going to be a taste." He reached out his hand, "Now give her to an Aktasuki member med-head,"

"Okay," Fang dragged Hinata to Gramps, and held out part of her clothing for him to grab onto. Smirking as Hidan's grew visually furious.

"Go eat some grass," Fang, now taking on a serous face commended, she then left leaving Hinata alone with the Aktasuki members.

Ok Hinata tried to calm her heart, and stop her tears from coming. She felt as if someone had put a weight on her heart, and it hurt. She shook her head, to clear it.

What was the situation? She was a captive of the Aktasuki. They seemed to need her, as she was. They would have to move from the base once someone realized she was missing. So what could she do? Or what would they do after they were done with her? Throw her away, kill her, wipe her memory?

"God help me," Hinata whispered, in a barely audible voice.

Yes, it's been a super-long time since I've posted. I've just had a bit of lack of wanting to write. Oddly enough, I tried but it wasn't very good, soI took a little while to improve my plot. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Makeover by Kisame

Here it is. The fourth chapter. I haven't really had time to write, and I've been totally unmotivated. I've had the itch to write a gender-bender for yu-gi-oh, but I'm going to try to finish this first. Haha, I had to look back at Ch. 1 to get the horses names. I thought you might like this format, as in a little less annoying to read. Correct me if I'm wrong. Love you guys.

Hinata gazed at her fast-fading home. For a brief moment she considered the possibility of jumping off Jaws, her current mount. Although when she started to lean to the side, Gramps grip on her waist tightened and forced her brutally upright again.

The aktasuki leader, he had said his name was Pien, but she still thought of him as Pierce, had decided Jaws had the brute force and stamina to carry both Hinata and Gramps over a long distance at full gallop. He had assigned Gramps to be her temporary personal guard, and seemed to assume that Hinata would not be a temptation to him. Apparently they planned to switch custody at each resting point.

The blue-haired girl craned her neck to try to take one more glance at her home, but it was already out of view. For the billionth time that day Hinata felt tears bubbling in her eyes, but instead of letting the tears escape she gazed into the sun, willing it to make her them dry. She wondered when they would finally stop. So far the group had been traveling for hours, judging from the sun's position. Of course she couldn't really tell where the other members were. They had decided to discard their uniforms with one member, less they be completely obvious. To add to disguising them-selves they had paired off into groups, deciding two members would be more then enough to take care of Hinata. From what she could remember Hinata knew that Clay rode Trickster, Dolly and Fang rode Roach (To keep him under surveillance or something), Pierce rode Temper (Who was not very happy), and lastly Raven rode Zilla.

Hinata dared a glance back at her 'guard'. He was even scarier up close. His gaze slid down, and met her own, sending a shiver of terror down the Blueberry-head's spine. She instantly snapped her head forward, felling his eyes burning into the back of her head. This was going to be a terrifying journey, but how long of one? Did she dare ask the grumpy Gramps? Would he tear out her liver? She opened her mouth for a brief moment to try to ask when their first stop point might be, but instead she just gaped like a fish. A foreboding feeling choking her voice, it just might mean an early death, or more likely an early torture session.

Although Hinata found her-self grateful that she hadn't asked, as she felt a panting Jaws slow down from his gallop. They finally reached a steady walk and Hinata noticed other members appearing from the giant trees and onto the path. There was clay in his human-form followed by a bouncing tall man that she assumed to be trickster. In the opposite direction Raven joined them, but Zilla wasn't with him. He was probably melting in and out of the ground, like he had that dreadful day of Hinata's kidnapping. Lastly a beautiful women, Hinata assumed she was Dolly, appeared. She was followed by non-other then Orochimaro! Hinata gasped, the well known criminal couldn't be Roach! Yet he was, she knew it from the way he flicked his tongue out nervously glancing around him. She had noticed this to be Roach's behavior, as if he expected to be slaughtered at any moment.

They gathered, each member hiding their chakara level, and Jaws allowing him-self to be led by Raven. Dolly was the first to break the silence, her voice was just above a whisper, "We need to change the Blueberry's appearance."

"Blueberry?" Hinata spouted. Woops, she hadn't meant to talk, but it had just came out.

Dolly ignored her, "Pien and Hidan have stopped at an upcoming traveler's tavern. We will meet up there. Sit with your partners. Meanwhile avoid clumping together. Zetzu will deliver necessary news to you." She turned to face Gramps and Jaws, "Go fix Blue-berry's appearance, and meet us at the tavern."

Jaws bared his sharp teeth into a grin and the deadly group paired off once again. Curiosity played in Hinata's mind. What did they mean by change her appearance? Dye and cut her hair? Cut off a limb! Maybe mangle her face until it was unrecognizable. The girl's eyes widened at all of the horrendous possibility's popping into her mind.

A hand clamped on her shoulder, causing Hinata to squeak. Her heart seemed to pound, and she couldn't help but to wonder if they could hear it. She was spun around to face her captors. She tried to back away, but Gramps grip only tightened. She glanced at Jaws, and in horror saw him in mid-transformation, a vial of her blood sticking out of his mouth. That would explain why the others weren't horses. But…how had they gotten vials of her blood? They must have used a needle while she had fainted.

Finally a small spout of bravery caused her voice to emerge, "Wh-wh-what are going to do to m-me?" Dang it, her voice had cracked a little. Her gaze fell in embracement and she discovered her trembling hands.

A soft chuckle pulled her eyes back up to find Jaws leering over her. His eyes fixed on her face. Wow, he was really really tall…and he was blue.

The Grinning criminal pulled out a thin knife, causing Hinata to quickly back up. He ignored her fear, and pulled her around yanking her hair, and cutting it to be as short as Naruto's hair. Satisfied he stuffed her remaining hair into his pocket. Gaining a weird look from both her and Gramps, but he ignored them, as if he didn't really care what they thought. Hinata came to the conclusion that it was to avoid evidence…Yeah that was it, evidence. He swing her around grabbing her chin and turning her face back and forth till satisfied. He lastly pulled some blackberries, a tasty snack, from hiss pocket, the one without hair, and smashed them to create a dye. He ran it through her hair to create streaks. Then he took the knife and dragged it across her forehead, holding his hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming. The cut was just deep enough of a cut to leave a scar. He grabbed her by her now short hair, pulled her head back, and licked the crimson blood before he bandaged it. Leaving Hinata in silence from horror, but when he ripped her jacket off she managed to let out a scream. Of course Gramps quickly clamped her mouth shut. Kisame wagged his finger at her, and pulled out some more bandages. He turned to her then a bigger grin on his face then before. Gramps, still covering her mouth, held her still, as Jaw's slid the bandages under her shirt, and around her chest, until he couldn't manage to flatten it anymore. Hinata could barely breathe, once he secured the bandages. For the final touch they gave Hinata one of Kisame's extra shirt to cover her up, and added a little leaf padding to make her look less slim.

They seemed to be finished with the makeover, and released Hinata who stumbled forward gasping for breath. She imagined she probably looked ridiculous right now. Gramps decided to pick up Hinata, considering her lack of breath, he followed Jaws as they headed toward the tavern.

"So how is it?" Jaws voice cut through the silence, "You haven't wet your-self, yet. That's always a plus."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise. Why was he talking to her?

"…well your very talkative," The blue-man said sarcastically, "You better not start screaming when we get into the tavern. Or else we'll have to get rid of your voice."

"Wh-what?" Hinata breathed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Jaws gave a toothy grin, "We have our ways. Besides we wouldn't want you blowing our cover. Although I don't see why we have to keep a cover. It would be way easier just to kill everyone."

Hinata looked away. She was in all truth very creeped out. Gramps had paused and allowed her to slide out of his grip, The blue-haired maiden concluded they must have been near the tavern. Jaws paused for a minute and pulled out s large hat, and placed it over his head to hide his face.

Hinata knew that most of her hope for escape was gone. If she did cry out for help the aktasuki could, as Jaws said, just kill everyone, and it would be her fault. Hinata bowed her head, if she was to make an escape it would have to only endanger her alone. They entered the tavern, and Hinata caught her reflection. She looked like a slightly chubby boy. There went her hope of being recognized.

She felt defeated and another wave of terror crashed on her, along with the realization that she may never be freed. As she once again suppressed tears, she managed to sit down at a simple table and order a bowl of ramen. Naruto's favorite, she ate it to a tribute to her crush, as she remembered how he had been brave. She sat up straight creating a poker face. If anything would survive this, and find her way back to the Hidden Lead Village.

Yay, I actually this done. I'm trying to keep everyone in character. It's hard with some of the aktasuki, since most of them are dead -_- I hope I remembered everyone :) Hey tell me if having Fang in the story bothers anyone, or if anyone actually likes her? I just really needed a stable master, to help me start the story. She's just a medical ninja who doesn't like Hidan. Tell me what you thought of this chappie


End file.
